A MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a rendering device or office machine, which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one apparatus or system so as to have a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD may provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. A networked MFD generally can interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
Various programs can be executed on a MFD to extend its functionality, offer user interface customization and integration between the MFD and other services based on a private enterprise network, or offered publically through the Internet. Extensibility applications, for example, can be configured and implemented via a MFD to take advantage of services offered by the MFD itself, such as the ability to execute a scan, copy or print job. Such services can be invoked by an application programmer as part of overall user experience offered, assuming that they are on the machine the application is executing on. Since the services are on the device itself, no network discovery or configuration is required when using the services (that is, they are always available on a local host). If the application wishes to utilize other hardware and resources, assuming that these can be reached over a network connection, special measures need to be taken to discover and establish communication with those services. Such an approach imposes a burden on the application subjecting it to configuration contingencies.
A mobile communications device such as a Smartphone offers additional hardware, for example, sensors, storage, user data and services. MFD features can be controlled from a mobile communications device to perform composite operations, or vice-versa. Conventionally, the devices are disconnected and do not operate as a composite system, making it difficult to achieve a hybrid workflow.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for transparently extending a multi-function device onto a mobile communications device, as will be described in greater detail herein.